In general, while an organic light-emitting device using an EL organic compound material is an electric current-injection type device having characteristics of a diode. There has been developed a display panel comprising organic light-emitting devices that emit light of two or more luminescent colors and are laid out in a matrix form.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of the organic light-emitting devices 1 is composed of e.g., on a transparent substrate 2, a transparent anode 3, plural organic compound material layers 4 including a light-emitting layer, and a reflective metallic cathode 5, which are serially formed by using a vacuum evaporation method or the like. Thus, the organic compound material layers 4 have functional layers sandwiching the light-emitting layer, i.e., appropriate hole transport functional layers (e.g., a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer) on the anode side and appropriate electron transport functional layers (e.g., an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer) on the cathode side.
In an organic EL display apparatus, there may be a contrast deterioration of the panel at a light-place due to a high reflectance of the cathode made of Al or the like in the organic light-emitting device. Therefore there is a suggestion that a circular polarized light filter is adhered on the transparent substrate on the side of extracting EL emissions to the outside (see Patent Literature 1). Further, there is another suggestion of a configuration of the organic EL display apparatus in which its light absorption layer is made of a matrix material includes metal nanoparticles and disposed near to the electrode to improve the contrast of organic EL display apparatus (see Patent Literature 2).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-327195    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-332046